


Tony Faye and the Demigod Princess

by Tony166 (orphan_account)



Series: Tony Faye [1]
Category: 300: Rise of an Empire (2014), DCU, DCU (Comics), Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Man of Steel (2013), Multi-Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Action Fantasy, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Archery, BAMFs, BFFs, Badass, Battle, Best Friends, Beta Wanted, Black Character(s), Black Male Character, Blondes, Blood and Violence, Bombshells, Bows & Arrows, Breasts, Buddies, Clothing, Companions, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crossover, Daggers, Dark Elves, Demigods, Dwarves, Earth, Elves, Epic Battles, Evil, Explosions, F/M, Fantasy, Fights, Fist Fights, Fluff, Glasses, Goblins, Good, Good versus Evil, Guns, Happy, Happy Ending, Heroes & Heroines, High Fantasy, Humans, Interplanetary Travel, Interracial Relationship, Jedi, Jedi Knights, Katana, Knives, Lasers, Light-Hearted, Lightsabers, Magic, Magic-Users, Major Original Character(s), Male-Female Friendship, Maryland, Multiple Crossovers, Mythology - Freeform, No Sex, No Smut, No more reposts after this, Non-Graphic Violence, Nudity, Orcs, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Mythology, Out of Character, Oversized Shirts, POV Character of Color, POV First Person, POV Male Character, POV Original Character, Pants, Planets, Repost after accidental deletion, Science Fiction, Self-Insert, Shoes, Sith, Space Battles, Space Opera, Spaceships, Superheroes, Superpowers, Supervillains, Swordfighting, Swords, T-Shirts, Travel, Urban Fantasy, Villains, Violence, Weapons, becoming friends, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 04:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Tony166
Summary: A young human warrior leaves Earth and travels to a distant planet in the far reaches of the galaxy. There, he meets a demigoddess, teaming up with her in the process to stop an evil threat from destroying the galaxy in this mesmerizing and grandiose science fiction/high fantasy action tale.





	Tony Faye and the Demigod Princess

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Star Wars, Skyrim, DC Comics, Man of Steel, or 300: Rise of an Empire. I only own my original characters and original settings. I also do not own any brand names or media outlets featured in this story.
> 
> Author's Note: This story and its three sequels take place in 5th century AD, but has things from the modern age woven into them.
> 
> Enjoy!

Time: start of January 2018

The battle for all hope begins...

My name is Tony Faye and I’m young and friendly. I’m twenty-two years old and I live in Jessup, Maryland.

Before craziness started to happen in the galaxy, I was always a chill and laid-back African American male who loved to keep quiet. I loved reading a ton of comic books and graphic novels, watching large amounts of television, and playing video games for countless hours. I also loved eating plenty of food, reading the local newspaper, and playing with dogs at the petting zoo on most weekends. Besides playing video games and watching television, I spent my time as a warrior who would save people from incoming cars, getting cats off of trees for little kids, killing monsters who invade my neighborhood, and forging a lot of swords and axes. I know that what I do as a warrior will affect me greatly.

It all started on a snowy Saturday morning and I was at my house eating a bowl of Apple Jacks for breakfast and watching television. I was also wearing an oversized plain black short-sleeved v-neck t-shirt over a plain black short-sleeved crew-cut tee with plain black sweatpants and a pair of Air Command Forces from Nike. While I was in my house, I heard a loud noise come from outside, finishing my bowl of Apple Jacks and going into my coat closet to get my two katanas and Imperial bow with Dwarven arrows, with full preparation to fight off whatever or whoever made the noise.

When I was outside of my house, I ran away from it and went into a forest near a house with a blue pick-up truck and Ducati motorcycle.

“OK. Here I go.” I said.

As I was entering the forest, I pulled out an arrow and placed it on the string of my bow, getting closer to what I was going near.

I stayed in the forest for a while until I heard a loud roar, shooting my arrow at what made the noise and running at full speed out of the forest to get back to my house.

As I was running at full speed, I look back and a Tiger Wraith is chasing me.

The Tiger Wraith is a creature that’s mixed with a Bengali Tiger and a Mountain Troll. It also has five fingers with sharp claws like meat-hooks, four sharp teeth on both left and right, and fearful yellow eyes.

When I reached my house, I went inside and locked the door as I was closing it, running upstairs to my bedroom to get a better weapon.

As I was in my bedroom, I pulled out a paintball bow with green paintballs as I heard the Tiger Wraith break down my door with full strength.

“Alright. If this monster comes for me, I’ll be ready.”

As I talked to myself, the Tiger Wraith came upstairs and broke down my bedroom door, with wood shattering everywhere including my face and my king-sized bed.

“OK. I’m so ready.”

The Tiger Wraith ran near me and grazed my left leg, pulling out a dagger and stabbing it in its right arm. I rolled off of my bed and winced in pain for a short period of time, until I got back up with my paintball bow and shot the Tiger Wraith five times.

The Tiger Wraith’s wounds were created and the beast cried out in pain and despair until it fell to the ground loudly.

“That’s it. It’s over.”

After killing the Tiger Wraith, I fell on my bed and fainted, hoping that a medical squad would come and scoop me up from my neighborhood.

Five and a half hours passed and I was treated for medical attention as medics put blue ointment on my left leg and healed it.

Before waking up, the medics took a blood sample and left the room where I was sleeping.

When I woke up, I was in a soft and firm king-sized bed, laying my head on a very soft blue pillow. I raised my head up and my body, picking up my glasses and placing them on my nose. As I was awake, I asked a mysterious person what had happened.

“Excuse me? What happened?” I asked. I could barely remember a thing and I didn’t know where I was.

“You were attacked and you fainted.” said a woman waking up from a long nap on a green couch made out of high-quality polyester fabric.

“All I can remember is that I killed a monster and fainted after I got grazed in my leg. I hope my leg is alright.”

“You’re fine. You’re at my mansion.”

“OK.”

I took my glasses off and cleaned my lens, placing them back on and getting a clearer look at the woman on the couch, which ended up being Tracy Stillwell, my mentor and close friend who sports long blonde hair and blue eyes.

“Tracy, you were the one that picked me up?”

“Yeah, Tony.”

“Did I really contact you?”

“No. I sensed that you were in danger from afar and sent out a medical squad to come and get you. Is it alright?”

“OK. Cool. Can I go home? Can I go back to my house?”

“Nope. Your house is being fixed up by a group of Elves. If you go back there, you’ll get into some deep trouble.”

After Tracy told me that couldn’t go back home, I got so sad, knowing that I had plans to stay at home all day by smoking weed, eating food, and drinking a lot of drinks.

“You can stay with me for a while,” Tracy said to me with a smile, “Is that cool?”

“Yeah.” I said with a slight repetitive nod.

“By the way, Tony,” Tracy said to me, “You’re on the planet of Haverhill and you’re at my mansion. It’s an oceanic planet filled with water and green.”

“Sweet.” I replied to Tracy as I got out of the bed and walked over to the window to look outside at the sunset on Haverhill.

Meanwhile, on the planet of Solberry, Arianna Reynolds, a blonde-haired bombshell, is at Castle Salamis, her mother’s castle, crying on her queen-sized bed. She’s not good with adapting to social situations and she’s a lonely and private person who spends her days as a nerd. Besides being a lonely nerd, Arianna is also the daughter of the Artemisia, the goddess of the cosmos, time travel, and archery.

“Arianna. What’s the matter, my darling?” Artemisia asked.

“Marley dumped me,” said Arianna, “She doesn’t love me anymore.”

“Give her some time and she’ll come back to you.”

“I can give her time. We’re done forever.”

Arianna begins to wail in sadness on her mother’s shoulder as her black mascara starts to run down.

“Arianna, sweetheart, you shouldn’t be like this.”

“I know. I just shouldn’t have to go through this.”

“Listen, darling, you can stay here as long as you want.”

“OK. Thank you.”

“The universe will never give up on you, or anyone in a slight crisis. Remember that, sweetheart.”

Back at Tracy’s pristine mansion on Haverhill, I was eating food and relaxing, until Tracy comes by to tell me that she has something to show me.

“I need you to look at something.” Tracy said to me.

“OK,” I replied, “Do I have to follow you?”

“Yeah. Let’s go.”

As I was following Tracy, I came across her room with debriefings and planets to travel to.

“I found the planet of Solberry,” Tracy said to me, “You can travel there through the rainbow-colored portal on your left.”

“OK.” I replied.

“Here,” Tracy said to me as she pulled out a beige duffel bag and handed it to me, “You need it.”

As I opened the duffel bag, I was given a set of oversized black short-sleeved t-shirts, two packs of white socks, two pairs of grey and white Adidas high-top sneakers, and a katana made from steel.

“Thanks, Tracy.” I said to Tracy with a smile.

“I also have this for you as well.” Tracy said to me as she pulled out my Boba Fett backpack and handed it to me.

Inside of my Boba Fett backpack, there was my HP 15 touch-screen laptop with its charger, my wireless mouse, the mousepad, and my white earbuds which were in the front part of my backpack.

After getting my stuff, I left Haverhill and traveled through the rainbow-colored portal to Solberry and ended up in a meadow with small flowers.

“These flowers are beautiful,” I said to myself as I looked at the flowers, “Alright, I better get the hell out of her before I get a case of the allergies.”

Elsewhere, on the icy and cold planet of Hammerwood, Marley Belle, Arianna’s ex-girlfriend and powerful Sith Lord, places a blue gem called the Cerulean Gem of Greatness in a vial with water, turning the water blue and unleashing an evil power.

“I will be more powerful than any warrior. No warrior can kill me and I will live forever. I will bring those down who try to fight me.” Marley said to herself.

As I was walking into the vast city of Archer’s Landing, I was amazed at Solberry’s landscape and blown out of my mind by looking at the overcast sky alongside the coolness of the setting of it all.

The landscape of Solberry has beaches, vast towns, forests, temples, interesting shops, small kingdoms, and skyscrapers. Its population is eleven billion inhabitants, including Elves, Dwarves, and human beings. I knew that hanging out on the planet of Solberry would be extremely fun.

As I was walking in the city of Archer’s Landing, I stumbled across a Beagle puppy that looked hungry, pulling out a jar of peanut butter and feeding it to the rest of his siblings. I was feeding the puppy until I saw a grey-hooded mage with a wooden staff walk up from behind me.

“Oh. I’m sorry, sir. Are these your puppies?” I asked.

“Yes. They’re mine,” The mage said as he took off his grey hood to reveal himself as Clark Kent, “They belong to me. It’s alright if you’re feeding them peanut butter.”

“It’s alright?”

“Yes.”

“OK.”

“You look like someone that a friend of mine has been speaking of.”

“I do?”

“Yes.”

“I’m Tony Faye. What’s your name, sir?”

“My name is Clark Kent.”

“Do you know magic?”

“Yes.”

“How much magic do you know?”

“A lot of magic.”

“Cool. I can do a large amount of magic as well, and I can phase through walls.”

“Now that’s cool for a person like you.”

“Now, who is this person you’re speaking of?”

“The person that I mentioned about is named Artisan Poe.”

“Can we go meet him?”

“Yes. Follow me.”

While I was walking with Clark to find this Artisan Poe guy, I gazed upon clothing shops with robes and other pieces of clothing, blacksmith forges, fast-food restaurants, and huge temples.

After passing by shops and temples, I walked with Clark and went to the Castle of the Gargantuan, which has a stone statue of a warrior wielding a sword and holding a shield.

When I walked in the Castle of the Gargantuan, I was truly amazed at how vast and amazing the place was on the inside, until Clark and I found Artisan Poe, the commander of the guard in Solberry.   
“Artisan,” said Clark, “I have someone for you to meet.”   
“Who is it?” Artisan asked.

“Hi,” I said to Artisan, “My name is Tony Faye, and I’m a warrior from Earth.”

“Ah, yes. I’ve been speaking highly of you, Faye.”

“You have?”

“Yes. Clark and I have been speaking about your arrival. What is it that you need?”

“I need a companion, supplies, weapons, and a lot of food.”

“I can handle the companion part for you, but the food, supplies, and weapons you’ll have to get later.”

“OK.”

“Who will I be working with?”

“The person I’ll be assigning you to will need help and get out of her shell.”

“She’s a female?”

“Yes. She’s friendly, but a bit shy. Her name is Arianna Reynolds and she’s a lonely girl who would like a friend.”

“I could be friends with her. I could do a lot of things with her.”

“Yes. You could do a lot with her. I’ll be assigning you to Arianna when she gets here.”

“Artisan,” Clark said to Artisan, “Arianna’s outside.”

“Bring her in, my friend.” Artisan said to Clark.

When Clark brought Arianna inside of the Castle of the Gargantuan, she was stunning and beautiful for someone to be shy. She had blonde hair, hazel-green eyes, rosy cheeks, nice skin, and pink lipbalm on her lips.

“Arianna,” Artisan said to the blonde-haired girl, “Could you come forth?”

“What is it?” Arianna asked.

“Take this kind warrior around for a tour. He’s new here.”

“OK. It shouldn’t be a problem.”

I walked with Arianna as I was about to go on the tour, until Artisan started to talk to me.

“Tony,” said Artisan, “Have fun.”

“I will,” I said to Artisan before smiling, “Thank you.”

I walked with my new companion and introduced myself to her, knowing that we would possibly become friends. We also walked around and looked at rooms.

“My name is Tony,” I said to Arianna as I was introducing myself to her, “Tony Faye.”

“I’m Arianna Reynolds.” said Arianna as she was introducing herself to me.

“It’s wonderful to meet you, Arianna.” I shook Arianna’s hand and it was soft like a comforter on a king-sized bed.

“So, where are you from, Tony?”

“I’m from Earth. I live in Maryland.”

“That’s nice. I was born and raised on Solberry.”

As Arianna and I were talking, we came across an arena with sofas and grass replacing the sand.

“This is the Training Arena. You can practice your archery skills and swordsmanship skills here.”

“OK.”

“This place is huge. Isn’t it?”

“Yes. It’s completely huge.”

“Are you ready to move on?”

“Yes.”

We went to another room, which had a king-sized bed and a LCD television with an Xbox One and three games.

“This is astonishing, Arianna.”

“Do you like it?”

“I love it.”

“OK. This is your room. This is your living quarters, in which you will stay here for the night.”

“Where’s your room?”

“I don’t sleep here. I sleep at my mother’s house.”

“How come you sleep there?” I asked.

“I had a crisis recently. A crisis that I don’t want to talk about for a while.”

“OK.”

“Are you ready to move on?”

“Yes. Can I set my stuff down in here and then we could go?”

“Sure, sweetie.”

After I set my stuff down in my living area, Arianna and I moved on to another room known as the Weapons Room, which had a large array of lightsabers, swords, axes, bows and arrows, crossbows, daggers, and staves.

“This is the Weapons Room. You can get a sword or any other weapon from here.”

“It’s nice. I like it.”

“I like this room a lot. It’s my favorite, even though I can’t fight.”

“Do you want to learn how to become a warrior?”

“Yes.”

“Do you want to become a warrior?”

“Yes. I’m tired of being a scared, ditzy blonde who has to cower in fear.”

“I can teach you. All you need to do is ask your parent or guardian, and I can speak with Artisan and get his word.”

“OK. There’s one thing that I have to tell you.”

“What’s that?”

“I’m a demigoddess and my mother is Artemisia.”

“The cosmic goddess?”

“Yes, Tony. She’s my mother and she says that I’ll have to take the throne someday.”

“That’s cool. You’re a princess?”

“Yes. I’m a princess.”

“Will you tell Artisan about me becoming a warrior under your wing?”

“Yes.”

“OK.”

At night, when I was getting a piece of apple pie, I encountered Artisan and Clark taking a drink of ale and eating cinnamon rolls. I told them about Arianna becoming a warrior.

“Arianna wants to be a warrior. She said that she doesn’t want to be scared anymore.” I said to Artisan.

“You want to train her?” Artisan asked me.

“Yes. She’s in great shape and she looks like she could use a bit of help handling a weapon, like a bow even.”

“You can train her, but promise me that she won’t pick up anything heavy.”

“I won’t let her use a heavy weapon. Trust me.”

At Castle Salamis, Arianna tells her mother about becoming a warrior as she’s making her dinner.

“Hey, mom. Can I train at the Castle of the Gargantuan?”

“Sure. I guess. Even though you’re in your early thirties. Who’s training you how to fight?”

“His name is Tony Faye. You should meet him. He’s a nice person and you would love him.”

“Are you two friends?”

“Yes. We became friends today.”

“That’s good. He could give you hope.”

“Is that would all warriors do to women?”

“Yes. Most of them. Your father gave me hope when I met him before you were born. Unlike all warriors, he gave me hope and swept me off of my feet.”

“So, can I work with him?”

“Yes, darling. You can work with him and train with him.”

“Alright. Thanks, mother.”

“You’re welcome.” Artemisia said as she was bringing Arianna a plate of spaghetti and meatballs covered in tomato sauce.

“Wow. Dinner looks good.” Arianna looks at her plate and starts to eat her food.

“Hurry up and eat dinner. You have a long day tomorrow.”

The next day, I was in the Training Arena with a large array of weapons and my Boba Fett backpack, until I saw Arianna walk in with Artemisia, coming down the stairs and coming near me.

“Tony,” said Arianna, “Hi.”

“Hello,” I said, “How are you?”

“Good.”

“I see you’ve brought a guest.”

“Yes. This is my mother, Artemisia.”

“Oh my goodness,” I said to Artemisia shaking her hand with extreme excitement, “I’m a huge fan. I have read all of the tales about you slaying Gorgons and Orcs, and helping out a lot of Wood Elves on Earth, and the tales about you going back in time, which are really amazing. Besides and anyways, it’s so, so nice to meet you.”

“Where did you find him?” Artemisia asked her daughter.

“I found him here. I took him on a tour yesterday.” Arianna said to her mother before smiling at her.

“You did?”

“Yes.”

“You’re cute.” Artemisia said to me.

“Thanks.” I said to Artemisia before chuckling and snorkeling like a pig.

“Now that we’re in the arena, can we have some space?” Arianna asked her mother.

“Sure, sweetheart.” said Artemisia.

“Come on, Tony,” said Arianna, “Let’s go.”

“Are you ready to train?” I asked Arianna.

“Yes.” said Arianna.

“Well, let’s go.”

As I was teaching her how to use weapons, such as the longbow and the katana, Arianna was learning under my wing.

“Is this right?” Arianna asked pulling the string of a bow back with an arrow on it.

“Yes,” I said raising Arianna’s right arm up in order to hit the target, “Just like that.”

“Do I shoot now?”

“Yes. Go ahead and shoot, friend.”

Arianna shot an arrow at the target and hugged me after it hit the middle.

“I did it.”

“Yeah. You did it.”

“What now?” Arianna asked after hugging me.

“We start using swords.” I said.

“Do we really have to start using swords?”

“Yes.”

“When do we start?”

“I picked up a katana and handed it to Arianna, with the blonde pulling it out of its scabbard.

“Don’t you have one?”

“Yes. I just pulled it out.”

“Where is it?”

“My left hand.”

Oh. I’m looking at it right now.”

“OK. When you’re ready, just strike me in the safest way possible.”

“OK.”

After standing and looking at each other in total silence, Arianna and I started clashing our katanas at each other without getting hurt. It was like a sword fight out of an old school science fantasy adventure film.

“Be quick with your sword and it’ll be quick with you.” I said to Arianna as I clashed my katana with her sword.

“I know.” Arianna told me as she was trying to best me in the sword fight.

During the sword fighting session, my blade of my sword broke along with Arianna’s sword, continuing to go at it by using our fists.

Arianna and I were play fighting in a safe manner until I accidentally punched her in the stomach.

“Oh my god! Arianna, are you OK?”

“Yeah. I’m alright.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. I’m OK.”

“Well then, get up and relax.”

I helped Arianna up from the ground and started to talk to her.

“Here,” I said pulling out a green Adidas hoodie out of my backpack, “You can have this hoodie.”

“Are you sure?” Arianna asked.

“Yeah.”

“Do you have more hoodies like this?”

“Yes. I have plenty of them.”

“Your daughter is alright.” I said to Artemisia as I turned around to face her.

“Alright,” said Artemisia, “Thank you.”

“So, Tony,” Arianna said to me as she wiped off sweat from her forehead with a pink handkerchief, “What do we do now?”

“We go get cleaned off,” I said, “Take an awesome shower.”

“Yeah. We should.”

As I was taking a shower, I started to whistle as I was putting strawberry shampoo in my hair. I placed my head under the warm streams of water that was coming out of the shower-head, washing my face in the process.

“Hey, Tony,” said Arianna placing a towel over her naked body to stay dried off as she was walking in the Castle of the Gargantuan’s locker room, “I’m gonna go get your clothes and you can change in here.”

“OK, Ari,” I said to Arianna turning off the water, “Go do your stuff.”

I picked up a green towel and dried myself off, and waited for Arianna to come back with my clothes, which was my brown Jedi bathrobe, my big, baggy black t-shirt with yellow lettering, khaki pants, white socks, and my pair of black and white Chucks.

“Here you are,” said Arianna looking at me as she handed me my clothes, “Your clothes are prepped for you.”

“Thank you.” I said.

Arianna looks at me and admires my appearance, saying that I look attractive and cool.

“You look attractive. Do you work out?”

“Yeah. A little bit.”

“What do you do?”

“I lift weights that are five pounds, perform a daily routine of thirty jumping jacks, punch a punching bag, and run on a treadmill.”

“That sounds fun. Do you do it to stay in shape?”

“Of course, my friend. I do it to take care of my body and to stay in shape.”

“Cool.”

“We should get something to eat.”

“Yeah. We should go get something. Do you like burgers and fries?”

“Yes.”

“OK. Burgers and fries it is.”

At night, Arianna and I are on the roof of Castle Salamis, staring deeply at the moon and eating burgers.

“Do you want your burger?” I looked at Arianna with a smile and told her that I’m not greedy. “Look, I’m not a gluttonous human being, but I will eat two burgers tonight.”

“I want my burger, Tony.”

“OK.”

“Today was fun. I think I’m getting the hang of this warrior stuff.”

“Are you enjoying the training that I’m giving you so far?”

“Yes.”

“That’s nice.”

“Hey, Tony, do you have family?”

“Yeah. I do. They’re alive and well. My parents are mages and they think that me becoming a wizard is bad business. It’s not like I’m dealing with drugs or anything bad.”

“Cool.”

“What about you? I’ve met your mother. Where’s your father?”

“My father passed away the day I was born. My mother raised me all by herself. She told me that he died at the hands of a ruthless and deadly assassin. He was a human being just like you.”

“I’m so sorry to hear that, toots.”

“Arianna,” said Artemisia poking her head out of the window to her bedroom, “I’m going to sleep, sweetheart.”

“OK.” Arianna said to Artemisia.

“I gotta go back to Artisan and Clark,” I said to Arianna, “It’s getting late and I’m so tired.”

“OK. It looks like that I’ll see you later?”

“Yeah. See you later, Arianna.”

“Hey, Tony. I was looking at your robe and it looks really nice. I like the Jedi Order insignia.”

“Yeah. It’s my lucky robe. Good night.”

“Good night, Tony Faye. May the Force be with you.”

“Good night, Ari. May the force be with you. Sleep tight and don’t let the bed bugs bite.”

I flew away from Arianna’s place and went back to the Castle of the Gargantuan to get some sleep in my living quarters.

“I’m so damn tired.” I said as I entered my bedroom and took off my robe and shoes.

I took my khaki pants and switched into some black basketball shorts, turning my light off and going to sleep.

Back at Castle Salamis, at 2:30AM, Arianna has a nightmare about Marley coming after her in a dark forest.

The dream starts out as Marley runs with a trio of Orcs after Arianna, who’s in tears of fear and runs at full speed. As she’s running away, Arianna trips over a medium-sized twig, getting caught by Marley and her Orcs.

“Stop! Please!!” Arianna yelled as she was taken to a deep part of the forest.

As she was being dragged, Arianna had a ball gag placed in her mouth, and zip-cuffed to a fallen tree.

“Somebody shut her up.” said Marley.

After she was zip-cuffed, Arianna was lying on the tree and getting her ball gag out of her mouth, with Marley saying a few words.

“We are here to sacrifice the body of Arianna Reynolds, a native of Solberry and lonely soul of the galaxy. Do you have any words to say before I kill you?”

“Please,” Arianna said to Marley in uncontrollable tears, “I’ll do absolutely anything.”

“You would do anything?”

“Yes, Marley. I could serve you.”

“I don’t want you to serve me.”

Marley pulls out a switchblade and stabs Arianna repeatedly, who screams in complete terror and pain, with the blonde-haired demigoddess waking up from her dream and starting to cry.

As she goes downstairs to get something to calm her down, Arianna gets a phone call from me.

“Hey, Arianna. It’s Tony.”

“Tony. Hi.”

“Are you alright, Ari?”

“Yeah. I just had a nightmare but I’m fine.”

“Turn on some television and eat some food.”

“Alright.”

“One more thing I have for you.”

“What is it, Tony?”

“I think evil witches are going to come back soon.”

“You think so?”

“Yeah. I’ll tell you about it later.”

“OK. Well, Tony, I’m tired and I want to go to my room.”

“OK. We’ll talk over breakfast and discuss this return of witches.”

“Alright, Tony. Good night.”

“Good night, Arianna.”

After speaking with Arianna, I closed up my computer and went straight to sleep after I woke up at 12:15AM.

In the morning, at 9:40AM, Arianna and I ate breakfast at the Castle of the Gargantuan, stuffing our mouths with cinnamon rolls, powdered eggs with cheese, pepperoni pizza, chicken strips, and sausage patties. I looked at Arianna as I was drinking a cup of apple juice and she had a solemn look on her face.

“Hey, Ari. What’s wrong?” I asked.

“I had a nightmare last night.”

“I know. You told me last night. Are you alright?”

“Not really. I do not want this nightmare to be real.”

“Hey. This will not be real. You won’t die. I’ll kill Marley first before she kills you.”

“You’ll kill her?”

“I can try. If I don’t kill her, then we’re screwed for life.”

“I can’t lose you, Tony.”

“You’re not gonna lose me, sweetie.”

“Do you have any good weapons besides a green lightsaber?”

“Yes. I have plenty of great weapons.”

“OK.”

“Are you done eating?”

“Yeah.”

“I can pay for it as we leave near the door. This place takes gold coins.”

“Anything in this castle is free, Tony.”

“Oh, right. Do you want to go to your place?”

“Yes.”

“Alright. Let’s go.”

Elsewhere, on the planet of Hammerwood, Marley Belle is looking at Arianna and me through a crystal ball.

“Oh, Arianna. You and that Tony fellow will die.”

As she looks through the crystal ball, Marley is encountered by an Orc by the name of Dilug.

“Mistress,” said Dilug, “Do you need me to send down a squadron?”

“Yes, my friend,” said Marley, “Go with a combined squadron of Orcs, Dark Elves, and Goblins, and destroy Solberry.”

“Do you need me to find someone while I destroy the planet?”

“Yes. Find Arianna Reynolds and Tony Faye. Kill both of them for me.”

“Yes, mistress.”

Dilug took a scout ship to Solberry along with a squadron that combines Orcs, Goblins, and Dark Elves, with full preparation to kill anything or anyone that stands in the way.

As the Dilug’s men arrive on Solberry, in which they land their ship on the sands of the Almari Beach, Dilug himself jumps out of the scout ship, pulling out his katana and running at full speed to attack many guards with swords and axes. The copper-skinned Orc even throws his katana at a warrior and pulls it out with his telekinetic power.

“Find the human and the demigod,” Dilug said to his men, “Bring them to me so I can kill them!!”

The Goblins and the Orcs storm the streets of Archer’s Landing, coming near the Castle of the Gargantuan bags of oil and placing them near the gates. The Goblins that wield longbows shoot explosive arrows at the oil bags, destroying the gates of the Castle of the Gargantuan.

As destruction is happening, Artisan and Clark send down wizards, witches, swordsmen, and archers to fight off the Goblins and Orcs.

“Clark,” said Artisan, “Go on your horse and find Tony and Arianna. Quickly!”

“Yes, sir.” said Clark.

Meanwhile, at Castle Salamis, Arianna and I are flipping through channels until we see an attack on the Castle of the Gargantuan. We looked at each other and knew that we had to do something.

“Uh...Ari. Get your weapons and let’s go.”

“OK.”

I got my green lightsaber and Aquaman’s trident, placing a peanut butter grenade in my satchel as I wore an oversized plain black short-sleeved t-shirt with plain black sweatpants and a pair of Air Command Forces from Nike. I came across Arianna, who donned a grey v-neck sweatshirt with black yoga pants and yellow and white low-tops.

“Are you ready?” I asked.

“Yes.” said Arianna getting a pair of twin sai.

I left Castle Salamis with Arianna, with the girl’s mother telling her to be back in one piece.

“Arianna. Be safe, sweetheart.”

“I will. Besides, I am a grown-up.”

When Arianna and I arrived at the Castle of the Gargantuan, I pulled out my green lightsaber as she pulled out her katana, getting out of my Camaro and starting to fight off Orcs, Goblins, and a large amount of Dark Elves.

Arianna and I sliced through Dark Elves and Goblins to get to Clark and Artisan, finding them as they were destroying Orcs by slicing off limbs and obliterating them.

“Look. There’s Artisan and Clark, and they’re fighting off Orcs.”

“Let’s go, Tony!!”

I fought off Orcs and Goblins with my lightsaber until I used my destruction beams from my hands to kill them. I caught up with Artisan and Clark alongside Arianna, knowing that something really bad is going to go down in a bit.

“Dilug is this Orc who wants to destroy Solberry.” said Artisan.

“We can handle Dilug. He would be no good to us.” I said to Artisan.

“Go. Take care of the Orc.”

Arianna and I ran to find Dilug as Artisan and Clark took care of the civilians that were hurt, the remainder of the Orcs, Goblins, and Dark Elves.

As we were running through flipped-over cars, dead bodies, and shops that were destroyed, Arianna and I found Dilug, pulling out our weapons and running up to him to start a fight.

Before the fight began, Arianna was kicked in the stomach and knocked into the sand of the Almari Beach, leaving me to fight the Orc. 

Dilug was possibly close to seven feet and had scars on his face. His skin was copper and his eyes were red; he had five fingers on both hands, a jet black mohawk, and armor made out of iron and titanium.

“You will die, human. You will all die.” Dilug threw his sword and I dodged his attack, picking up his sword and using my telekinesis to slice both of arms off.

“You lose, you ugly beast.” I pull out a dagger and stab Dilug in his stomach, killing him as he falls to the ground after I release the dagger.

After I killed Dilug, the Orcs, Dark Elves, and Goblins retreated back to Hammerwood in the scout ship, with preparation to strike again at Marley’s urging.

I got Arianna up from the Almari Beach by healing her wounds and helping her get up off the sand.

“Hey. Get on up.”

“What happened?”

“I killed an Orc and got rid of his weapon.”

“Oh. OK.”

“Let’s go home.” I said to Arianna as I was tying my sneaker.

When we returned to Solberry Square, it looked like a battleground. Houses were destroyed and cars were destroyed as well along with minivans and motorcycles.

The one thing that Arianna and I had to do was go to Artemisia’s place and look for her, opening the door to her mansion and finding her unconscious on the marble floor.

“Mother!” Arianna exclaimed.

“Ari,” I said to Arianna, “Let me check her heartbeat.” I checked Artemisia’s heartbeat and she was alright.

“She’s fine. She’s just unconscious.”

“OK.”

“I can try to wake her up.”

“OK. Go ahead and try.”

I used my healing powers to bring Artemisia back to reality and it worked, with the goddess waking up and breathing heavily.

“Mother,” Arianna said to Artemisia, “You’re fine.”

“Arianna,” said Artemisia, “You’re here.”

“Tony brought you back to life. He used his healing powers to save you.”

“Thank you, Tony.” Artemisia said to me.

“No problem. I do what I can to save those in need.”

“Hey, Tony,” Arianna said to me as she was about to go upstairs to her room, “Can you come with me?”

“Sure. What’s the matter?”

“I have something to show you.”

“OK. If you say so.”

I followed Arianna upstairs to her bedroom and she pulled out a chest full of gold coins and an emerald necklace.

“I found this a long time ago in my attic.”

“Cool. You have a lot of coins.”

“Yeah. I do.”

“Do you think about spending them on something?”

“No. Not really.”

Meanwhile, in the far reaches of space, Marley Belle in her ship, the Rusty Night, and tells a duo of battle droids to send down a destructive device to the center of the planet of Sky Solitude.

“Prepare the drill. Tony and Arianna will fail.”

The drill known as the Corinthian System is powerful enough to suck in planets and destroy them using the power of a black hole.

Back on Solberry, at the Castle of the Gargantuan, Arianna and I are talking with Artisan and Clark, telling them that Marley is going to strike again.

“Marley is ruthless. She could be over this planet right now and we would not know it.” I said to Artisan.

“You’re right, Tony.” Artisan said to me as he was pulling out a lightsaber from under his chair.

“What’s that?” Arianna asked Artisan.

“Tony. This lightsaber is now yours. It has a green blade and I know you like the color green.” Artisan handed me the lightsaber and I ignited it, being blown away until I turned it off.

“Captain!! Marley’s ship has unleashed a weapon called the Corinthian System over Sky Solitude.” An Elven soldier of Artisan’s army told him as he was entering the main room.

“Let’s go get ready.” I told Arianna as I looked at her, “We’ve got four to six minutes. Get what you need for a fight.”

I donned an oversized short-sleeved black v-neck t-shirt with my black sweatpants, and black and white Chucks, going out of my room to go check on Arianna. I also donned my glasses after I repaired them, three rubber bands on my right wrist, a black dogtag necklace that I own, and my quiver of Dwarven arrows on my back.

As I entered Arianna’s room after getting dressed, she was topless and she did not have on a bra, in which I was extremely scared that she might turn around and kick me in the gut.

“Hey, Ari. I was wondering if-”

I was interrupted by Arianna as she pulled out a sword and held it by my neck.

“Oh. It’s you.”

“Sorry that I came in here while you were topless.”

“No. It’s fine. You’ve probably though about me naked before ever since we met. Haven’t you?”

“I should just put a shirt on now.”

“Yes. You should.”

“Alright. Let me get my shirt on and we can go.”

Arianna placed on a yellow slouchy t-shirt with pink lettering with black yoga pants, and pink and white low-tops.

I go back in the changing room and Arianna looked pretty, gazing at me with full preparation to go kill Marley.

“You ready?”

“Yeah. Let’s go.”

Arianna and I took a ship called the Rusty Avalon out of Solberry and went to Sky Solitude, getting ready to destroy the weapon that was over a million heads.

When we arrived near Sky Solitude, we saw a device that had a blue laser coming out of it, with Arianna taking over the turret in the back.

“Ari. Take over the turret in the back.”

“OK.”

“I’ll take over in the front.”

Arianna and I started shooting at vulture droids and droid tri-fighters with full force. After shooting at enemy ships, I destroyed the Corinthian System alongside Arianna by shooting missiles and torpedoes at it, watching the black hole device fall into Sky Solitude’s atmosphere in flames.

“You ready to go stop Marley?” I asked Arianna.

“Yes. Let’s go get her and put an end to that bitch.” Arianna told me as she was pulling out a crossbow.

Arianna and I went into Sky Solitude and landed on a brown rock, with Marley Belle coming into contact with us telepathically.

“You dare challenge me, warriors. Both of you will die.”

“Marley. Come out and face us.”

Marley came out of a shadow, armed with a red lightsaber and donning the apparel of a Sith Lord.

“Come fight me, warriors.”

Arianna and I charged at Marley with our regular swords, getting them destroyed in the process.

“Goshdarnit!” I exclaimed until I pulled out my blue lightsaber.

I clashed lightsabers with Marley and threw Arianna my extra green lightsaber.

Before the fight actually got rough and rowdy, I got tackled by Marley and I was teleported to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant.

As Marley and I were fighting on Coruscant, Arianna finds a red teleporting button, picking it up and teleporting to Coruscant.

“Wow.” Arianna said to herself as she gazed upon the Jedi Temple, which is extremely deserted.

Arianna goes in the Jedi Temple and gazes upon destroyed items until she hears lightsabers clashing with each other, going into a room and seeing the fight between Marley Belle and me.

“Tony!” Arianna yelled.

“Get out of here and go, Arianna.” I said to Arianna before getting electrocuted by Force lightning.

I got electrocuted by the lightning until I got up and clashed lightsabers with Marley until I sliced her right cheek and kicked with full force in the stomach.

“Have you had enough?”

“Nope.” Marley said to me as she was getting up from the ground.

The Sith warrior tackles me off of a ledge and lands on another one as the duel continued. I fought Marley with full force and tried to best her, until I got punctured with a green dart in my left leg, kneeling to the ground in pain.

“Looks like you’ve lost, Tony Faye,” Marley said as she was circling around me, “You and Arianna will die. Solberry will die. Every planet in the galaxy will fall.”

I removed the dart from my leg and got up angrily, igniting my lightsaber and fighting Marley after yelling in rage.

After clashing lightsabers and using the Force, I finally killed Marley by stabbing her in the stomach. With her final breaths, Marley tells me that I’m not the only warrior in the galaxy, and tells that she’ll be back with more power.

“I will return from the dead. I will be reborn with more power than you know.”

“Yeah. Have fun trying to do that.”

I left Marley to die and started walking away until I fainted, lying on my back and resting as my eyes closed up.

When I woke up from fainting, I was at my house in Jessup, lying in my bed and looking at the pristine, pale white ceiling.

“Oh man,” I said to myself, “I gotta find Arianna.”

I got out of bed and placed on my Jedi robe as I was wearing an oversized black t-shirt with brown flannel pants and white tube socks, going downstairs to find Arianna. I also placed on my glasses as I was going down.

I go to my living room and find Arianna sleeping on the couch, waking her up and nudging her repeatedly.

“Hey, Ari,” I said as Arianna was waking up from her nap, “How are you?”

“I’m fine.” Arianna said to me.

“I killed her. I killed Marley. She’s dead and you’re safe.”

“Thank you, Tony. Thank you so much.”

“Don’t mention it.”

“Are you hungry?”

“Yeah. I’m really hungry.”

“Alright,” I said to Arianna, “I’ll get you some food.”

Before I went to go get some food, I told Arianna that I’m grateful to be her friend.

“I’m grateful that I’m your friend. We’re in it to win it and we’re in it for the long haul.”

After resting on Earth, I went with Arianna back to Solberry, getting a sack of gold coins and teleporting bracelets from Artisan, Clark, and Artemisia.

“You two may go,” said Artisan, “Go have adventures and may many of the fallen ones are with you.”

Before we left Solberry, in which we were carrying weapons, supplies, and a load of coins, Artemisia gave Arianna a dogtag necklace that belonged to her late father.

“Keep this and you’ll have me in your heart.” Artemisia told her daughter.

“Thank you.” Arianna said as she hugged Artemisia.

After hugging Artemisia, Arianna went with me on a flying pirate ship, telling me to take good care.

“Take care of my daughter,” Artemisia told me, “She needs you and you need her.”

“Alright, Artemisia,” I said, “I will.”

As we took our seats on the flying pirate ship, Arianna told me that we were free to go anywhere we want.

“Where do you want to go?” Arianna asked.

“Huh?” I asked.

“Where do you want to go? My mother said that we can go anywhere we want.”

“We can try to go to back in time to Ancient Greece, we can go to Earth and hang there, or we can go somewhere else.” I told Arianna.

“I want to go somewhere else.”

“Where do you want to go?” I asked.

“Whatever works, Tony.” Arianna told me with a smile on her face, “We can do it your way.”

“OK.” I said to Arianna.

I look at Arianna with a nice and friendly smile, and placed my feet up as I was sitting in a recliner chair, pulling out a book to read for the long ride in preparation for another adventure.


End file.
